


Defying Expectations

by mistressteacup



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressteacup/pseuds/mistressteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ribs are kind of broken, so he’d rather save his movements for important things. The doctors say he shouldn’t move much, and since he almost died, he figures he should follow their advice. Or at least try to.</p>
<p>Or Mike is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Expectations

Mike lays in a hospital bed, bored. Completely and utterly bored. It’s only been a couple of hours since the accident and consecutive surgeries, but he’s completely bored. High on pain meds, sure, but bored. He thinks he should be scarred or something from that car that ran into him. But really all he got from it is that J-walking is something he isn’t going to do again. Really though, it seems like there should be something more to it than that. More than lesson learned and all that.

Still, his parents have come and gone, and his friends already left because his parents wouldn’t let them stay and skip school to keep him company. So here he is, alone, bored. He sighs loudly, tempted to start pouting, but he manfully resists. The TV shows in this hospital room are boring (again, maybe he should focus on increasing his vocabulary), and his parents aren’t going to be able to give him anything to distract himself with until the next day. Hopefully that’ll make the next week less boring, but he isn’t holding out much hope. He’s starting to think the homework he’s bound to miss will be a relief to have. But then he realizes it’s just the boredom talking and he’s not actually that far gone yet.

Sighing, he leans back on his bed, hoping to get to sleep to pass the time. The clock ticks by slowly, minutes passing, before he gives up, opening his eyes at a sound. Turning his head to the door, he listens intently, hoping to hear some sort of drama.

Instead, what he gets is the opening of the door as a guy with curly hair and a balloon enters quietly. Turning towards Mike, the guy blushes adorably, coming closer, “Um, I know you don’t really know me, but I heard you were hit by a car and I wanted to come wish you well?”

Mike grins, “Thanks, kid.”

The guy beams, eyes shining as he comes closer, “I got you this balloon. They didn’t really have anything manly at all so it’s kind of, yeah.” He hands him the ribbon to a red heart balloon with big bubbly letters saying “Get Well!”

“That’s sweet, dude. Thanks.” And then Mike realizes where he knows this guy from, “Shouldn’t you be in school?” He seems kind of like a goodie-two-shoes.

“I, um, heard you were in the hospital,” the guy blushes and looks away, mumbling slightly, “So I may have, possibly, skipped class?”

Mike grins. It’s probably the drugs talking but, “Dude, you’re adorable.”

The guy blushes harder, and Mike resists the urge to clap his hands together. Despite his current attire, he is not actually a girl. Though, he must admit, it’s getting harder and harder to retain that assertion. This guy apparently does things to him, who knew.

The guy blushes again, mumbling something beneath his breath, and Mike grins at him, “C’mere.”

The guy looks at him, eyes wide, “Huh?”

“No, seriously, come here.” He’d gesture, but his ribs are kind of broken, so he’d rather save his movements for important things. The doctors say he shouldn’t move much, and since he almost died, he figures he should follow their advice. Or at least try to.

The kid comes closer, eyes wide as he goes to carefully sit on his hospital bed. “Um?” The look on his face is adorably confused, like a bunny with its twitching nose and wide eyes.

So Mike carefully reaches up to grab onto the back of his head. Pulling him closer and closer. Watching the guy’s eyes widen and his mouth fall open slightly, Mike pulls him down far enough that he can kiss him softly, “You’re adorable.”

The guy blushes, smiling sweetly, before closing the space between them and kissing Mike once. And then twice, feeling Mike’s lips against his. Pulling back, he blushes a little, mumbling a “Thanks” before he kisses Mike once more, like he can’t really help himself.

Mike grins a little, using the hand curled in the guy’s hair to keep him close, pulling him down for a longer, more satisfying kiss. 

And Mike has to admit. This is a huge improvement from being bored. Though he should probably get this guy’s name, since he kind of wants to see him outside of the hospital, and a first name? Seems like a good step to that, “So, kid, what’s your name?”


End file.
